falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec University
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |terminals =Vault-Tec University terminal entries |editor id =LocForestVaultTecULocation |footer = }} Vault-Tec University, often abbreviated as VTU, is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background In 2031, Vault-Tec rebranded Morgantown's local college as Vault-Tec University, and some of their top executives and scientists either taught or graduated from there. With Vault-Tec's support and the increase in public interest in the company with the advent of the Vault program, the university helped to revitalize Morgantown's economy.Fallout 76 loading screen hints Over the next 46 years, the company gradually stripped classes and subjects related to classic education and moved towards turning it into a vocational school for Vault-Tec employees. Most of the professors were fired, with only those teaching subjects relevant to the company's profile retained on the payroll.Vault-Tec University terminal entries Otherwise, the company spared no expense in turning the VTU into the definitive vault training facility. On top of detailed classes including sophisticated medical training (cut down from ten years to three months using Vault-Tec's SpeedTeach methodology), psychology and leadership, the university also featured a unique environment in which the diverse student population could immerse themselves in all facets of education related to survival in the vault, including a simulation shelter built into the university's foundations, filled with normally-restricted technologies (advanced mainframes, military-grade robotics and compact fusion power systems) provided by the private and government sectors.Vault-Tec University terminal entries The simulation vault closely replicated the feel of a real vault and the experience of living in one, including the tests planned for each vault. In fact, overseer candidates were expected to provide theses and experiment proposals, and then implement them during trial runs when the simulation vault was put on lockdown and students within were expected to carry out their duties as if they were genuinely sealed within. Of course, the students themselves were monitored and provided useful data for Vault-Tec. The final test run focused on Drew Collingsworth's proposal for replacing regular food supplies with a food paste of his own design. Dean Elliot pushed him towards a more interesting experiment that would test the general willpower of individuals and how they react to deaths caused by food supply. The horrible pastes were mass produced with the addition of an arterial plaquing agent that would cause rapid circulatory system decline, all in secret from Collingsworth. To the dean, it was simply an experiment to observe the rapid decline of order in a vault.Vault-Tec University terminal entries The test run started on October 15, 2077. The vault was sealed for the next four weeks and the paste released to their use. Unbeknown to the overseer, a black market developed almost overnight to compensate for the horribly tasting paste. On October 23, the Great War occurred, but the simulation vault remained intact and the experiment continued as normal until October 26, when one of the maintenance staff died of a heart attack brought on by the plaquing agent. After an autopsy confirmed the overseer's fears, he tried switching back to regular rations, but the black market and extra strain put on them resulted in the stockpile depleting on October 31. When the dwellers realized the danger, they openly rebelled against Drew, who made desperate calls to the outside.Vault-Tec University terminal entries Naturally, by this point Morgantown had bigger problems to deal with and his pleas went without an answer. His dwellers took it rather poorly and lay siege to his office on November 2, eventually breaking through the outer seal and cornering the overseer in his office. Unable to offer them a solution, the overseer locked himself in his bedroom. As the desperate dwellers tried to break through reinforced interior doors using whatever office supplies they could scrounge up. Everyone in the vault eventually perished, starving to death or killing themselves. Sometime after their relocation to Fort Defiance, the Brotherhood of Steel made use of the facility's automated research terminal to analyze Scorched DNA samples. Knowing that there was a possibility they could be wiped out, they left behind instructions that allow the player character to continue the research.Automated research program 001: Scorchbeast Layout The interior of the main (east) building of Vault-Tec University has become significantly dilapidated. Ceilings and walls have collapsed or been knocked open, and the first floor rooms are infested by some feral ghouls. Deeper inside lies the entrance to the VTU simulation vault, which links the interiors of all three buildings together. The entrance room is the office used by the simulation vault's mock-overseer, which contains several skeletons, a desk terminal holding records of the vault's last, failed experiment, and a wall terminal that unlocks the door into the vault proper. Docile Mister Handies, used to clean and maintain the facility, can be found in the rooms and passages. The southern building contains only a small office occupied by feral ghouls and an entrance to the simulation vault. The northern building is contains two floors with multiple rooms and an entrance to the simulation vault that leads to the "overseer's" room before heading down further to the facility. Points of interest * The University is a sprawling campus with three surface building and a large underground simulation vault that connects them all together. The main building (eastern) opens into a large foyer with a replica vault door placed as a reminder of who the facility belongs to (mirroring the practice at Vault-Tec headquarters). The first floor includes the facilities management office (A1) with an armor workbench, the sleep and housing lab (A2) and physical activity lab (A3) in the southern wing, with the generator room powering the simulation vault in the northern wing. From the lower level of the generator room, access can be gained to the vault through the maintenance wing. The second floor contains the Eugene Davidson lecture hall with the steamer trunk, storage (B2) and the food preparation lab (B3). * The northern and southern buildings flanking the main structure double as primary access points to the simulation room. The southern building has been gutted entirely and the red brick facade conceals the primary entrance for dwellers and students. The northern one has been largely preserved by Vault-Tec and turned into an administration building. Both floors have a cruciform corridor layout, with offices and rooms nestled between the arms. A large reception room at the eastern side contains a stairwell connecting the levels. ** The first floor contains, clockwise, the simulation vault entrance (connecting to the overseer's office, Room 101), medical emergency care (102), facilities training (103) and young dweller development (104). The second floor contains the office of the computer lab (201), Dean of Admission's office (202), Office of the Overseer Training dean (203) and lounge (204). There are also the private offices of the professors retained by the VTU: G. Espino and J. Hollar (207) and M. Blake (208). * The simulation vault stretches beneath the surface of the VTU and has a cruciform plan. The central atrium serves as a hub and has two levels. The lower level contains the gym, showers and mess hall in the main area, and connects to the maintenance and records chamber. The upper floor contains the main access corridor and lockers in the southern wing, the residential wing with bunk beds in the west, the class room and infirmary in the east, and the overseer's office in the north, filled with the dead dwellers who perished trapped beneath the ground. * There is an armor workbench located on the first floor near the vault door display. Notable loot * Overseer's journal, entry 4 - Holotape, located on the second floor of the lobby in front of the door to the monorail station. * The Battle of Morgantown - Holotape, in the green portable toilets next to a skeleton to the northeast of the university. * Automated research program 001: Scorchbeast - Holotape, found during Heart of the Enemy. * Postcard from Elizabeth - Note, found in an apartment building just north of the Vault-Tec University. * First day of school - Holotape, on a table in room A2. * Last day of school - Holotape, on a table in room 204. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In Room 202: Office of the Dean of Admissions, on a filing cabinet behind a cardboard box. ** In the simulated vault, above the refrigerator. ** On or near the black mirror and sink, in the shower room northwest of the gym area of the simulation vault (interior). * Three potential magazines: ** On a table in the lounge; Room 204. ** On the teacher's desk in the classroom of the simulated vault. ** On the square table by the counter, in the cafeteria of the simulation vault. * Plan: Chemistry workbench - Located in room 102: medical emergency care on a shelf at the foot of the bed. * Five potential recipes: ** In room B2: storage in a chem chest on a file cabinet in the middle of the room. ** In room B3: food preparation lab. ** In room B3: food preparation lab. ** Next to the refrigerator in the kitchen of the simulated vault. ** Next to the refrigerator in the kitchen of the simulated vault. Notable people Staff/Faculty * Michael Blake, language professor * Harland Elliot, Dean of Overseer Training * N. Volkmer, Dean of Physics * Dr. Angela White, VTU Business Administration Department Students/Alumni * Ella Ames, graduated with a PhD in medical science * Dassa Ben-Ami, student for PhD in anthropology * Judith Blackwell, daughter of Senator Sam Blackwell * Drew Collingsworth, developer of the food replacement experiment * Eric, student, attempted to uncover a university secret * Tyrone Hayes, graduated with a degree in engineering * Victor Hibbe, former student * Liam Hornwright, relative of the Hornwrights of Hornwright Industrial * Penelope Hornwright, graduated class of 2070 * Amy Kerry, researcher * Anne Litzinger, student * Trisha Miller, graduated * Shelby O'Rourke, researcher * Alisha Parker, former student and author of the History of Morgantown series of holotapes * Hayley Porter, student, attempted to uncover a university secret * Scott Warner, student from Welch. * Vault 76 overseer, graduated with a degree in nuclear fusion * Max Posey, student * Bill Thomas, graduated with a degree in chemistry * Calvin van Lowe, former student, commenced 2072 * Mills Welch, student * Badger, a Pi Kappa Mu student. Appearances Vault-Tec University appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * Vault-Tec University's appearance and location is based on West Virginia University, an institution of higher learning within the state of West Virginia. The main building of Vault-Tec University shares many similarities with the real-world Woodburn Hall. However, the "VT" logo of the university more closely resembles that of Virginia Tech in Blacksburg, Virginia. * Project Lembas could be a reference to the lembas bread from The Lord of the Rings trilogy, food that would provide proper sustenance over long periods of time, much like what the food paste was supposed to do in the simulation vault. * Harland Elliot, Dean of Overseer Training could be a reference to Harlan Ellison, the writer of A Boy and His Dog, an inspiration to Fallout. Gallery F76 VTU Main Hall.png F76 VTU Vault Atrium.png F76 VTU Vault Classroom.png F76 VTU Vault Exercise.png F76 VTU Vault Infirmary.png F76 VTU Vault Locker Room.png F76 VTU Vault Mess Hall.png F76 VTU Vault Overseer Corpse.png F76 VTU Vault Overseer Office.png F76 VTU Vault Residental.png FO76 Vault-Tec University Overseer's Office.png|Overseer's office FO76 Vault-Tec University Vault Skeletons.png|The overseer's office is littered with skeletons of starving students desperate to get out FO76 Vault-Tec University Atrium.png|Test vault atrium Nw ls mt vtu.jpg|Loading screen Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Vault-Tec locations Category:The Forest locations es:Universidad de Virginia Occidental ru:Университет «Волт-Тек» uk:Університет Волт-Тек zh:避難所科技大學